What Should I get for You?
by WriterHorse32
Summary: Castle and Beckett are getting ready for Valentine's Day, but they don't know what to get for each other. So they must text a very smart and romantic girl, but who is she? Please R&R will need better rating later on. Do not dial the number!
1. Wht

What Should I get for You?

By WriterHorse32

He just couldn't do it. Yet he knew he could ask for help. Just then he remembered the ad in the New York Times for a service that gives advice on love and Valentine's Day things.

"It could work," Castle said to himself after all he couldn't just give Beckett nothing for Valentine's Day. Yeah, they weren't dating, but he couldn't just forget about Valentine's Day. He thought that Valentine's Day would be the day that Beckett would take him seriously about his advances and maybe they would become a couple. He dialed the number.

"Hello and welcome to the love hospital would you like a female nurse or a male doctor?" the woman on the other line asked.

"I would like a female nurse," Castle said.

"Who would you like?" the woman asked.

"The girl featured in The New York Times," Castle said to the woman.

"Her phone number is 317-875-1789, and she likes when people text her so try not to call her." said the woman.

"What's her name again?" Castle asked.

"Juliet," the woman replied then hung up. 'Hope she gives me some good advice for Beckett's sake,' Castle thought. He took out his phone and dialed the number into a text message. He didn't really know how to text, but he thought it couldn't be too hard. After he finished the message he read it over.

_Hey Juliet,_

_Think you could give me some advice? I really like this woman and I don't know what to get her for Valentine's Day. Please help me._

_Signed,_

_Rick Castle_

'That should do' thought Castle and pressed the send button. 'Hope this wasn't a mistake'


	2. Shuld

What Should I get for You

By WriterHorse32

Kate Beckett's POV

'I can't believe it! Castle is getting me something for Valentine's Day! (Don't ask how Beckett found out because I won't answer) I have to get something for him. What do I get him though?' Kate Beckett thought to herself 'I know.' She quickly whipped out her cell phone and went to text message she quickly put in Juliet's number and started texting.

_Juliet,_

_Help!! A friend is getting me something for Valentine's Day. What do I give him? Help me!!_

_Signed_

_Kate Beckett._

'Hope she writes back soon,' she thought.

Rick Castle's POV

I was pacing my room waiting for a response to my text when my ringtone for the week went off. It was Love Story by Taylor Swift. Alexis had gotten him hooked on Taylor Swift music and she was so happy she could convince him to listen. He opened the phone and opened the message.

_Hello Mr. Castle,_

_First I love your books and I will try my best to give you the best advice I can. Now tell me about her so I can tell you what to get her._

_Signed_

_Juliet_

'Okay here goes everything.' He thought.

_Dear Juliet,_

_Thanks for the compliment and thanks again for helping me. Well she's a red-head with green eyes. She is a homicide detective and loves to work. She's my inspiration and I love her._

_Signed,_

_Rick Castle_

He pressed send and closed the phone only to have it ring with his mother's number.

"Hello," said Castle.

"Sweetie, I was wondering do you want me to pick up dinner?" she asked sounding happier than usual.

"Sure pick up some burgers and we'll be good," he said.

"Bye," she said

"Bye," he said and hung up the phone.


	3. i

What Should I get for you?

By WriterHorse32

Chapter 3

Kate's POV

Kate finished reading the text and closed her phone. A smirk plastered on her face instead of her usual serious demeanor. 'That'll work,' she thought and quickly grabbed her purse and coat and went to a nice little shop that Lanie told her about.

Rick's POV

Rick was pacing. Again. He was pacing the room again waiting for a reply, when "Love Story" played. He ran to his cell phone and looked at the text.

_Mr. Castle,_

_I know what you should get her and I'm sending you a picture of what she might like. Also since you said she loves to work I think you should send her some flowers. Not red roses, but white ones. They have an innocent attitude to them and they will let her know that you both have a say in what both of you want. Also since you're a writer then write her a poem. And if you can't tell me and I'll send you one. And at the end say what you feel._

_Yours truly,_

_Juliet_

He looked at the picture. 'It's perfect' he thought. He looked at the address and quick went to the store she had told him about. He went to the counter.

"Excuse me," he said "Do you have this bracelet in?" He showed the woman at the counter the picture.

"Yes it's in the back, let me get it for you," The woman said in a high pitched voice. She quick went to the back.

"Here you go," she said.

"Thanks, how much?" Castle asked. The woman looked around the store and whispered.

"Are you Richard Castle?" she asked.

"Yes," he said very confused.

"$90.50," she said.

"These are real right?" he asked.

"Yes they are," she said.

"Then why is it so cheap?" he asked.

"Someone came here and paid for half of it and said to save it for you," she said.

"Who?" he asked.

"She said her name is "Juliet"," said the woman. Castle was going to ask more questions, but a customer had a question and she left to help him. 'Hope she likes it,' Castle thought and left the store.


	4. get

What Should I Get For You

By WriterHorse32

Chapter 4

_Author's POV_

After calling the flower company he was on his way in with his and Beckett's coffee in his hands.

"Good morning Ryan you too Esposito," Castle said.

"Look who's in a good mood," Esposito said to Ryan.

"Agreed, why are you so happy Castle?" Ryan asked trying to sound normal, but his own joy coming into his voice.

"Can't a guy be happy for no good reason?" Castle asked innocently.

"Not if he's got a reason," Beckett said walking over to Castle, taking the coffee from his hands and plopping down on her chair and taking a sip.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't, but even you can't get it out of me," said Castle to Beckett smiling the entire time. Beckett smiled back and Ryan seeing this and being in a good mood, but letting curiosity get the better of him asked a very awkward question…

"Did you two sleep together?" And at that Beckett and Castle spit out their coffee and started to chock on air and saliva before finally saying the word on both their minds

"WHAT!" As soon as that word was yelled Esposito slapped Ryan upside the head.

"It's just your both in such a good mood and flirting with each other more than usual so I just thought you two you know," Ryan said trying not to get slapped again.

"We did not sleep together," Beckett said while thinking 'yet.'

"Yeah we didn't sleep together," Castle said 'but I wish we did.'

"Okay I'm sorry for bringing it up," said Ryan looking super guilty.

"It's okay Ryan what are you and Jenny doing for Valentine's Day?" Castle asked.

"We're going to a very nice Brazilian steak house called Fugo De Chao," said Ryan before asking Esposito what he and Lanie were doing for Valentine's Day. Beckett tuned out the rest of the conversation and began trying to concentrate on her paperwork main word being trying. After getting three pages done her phone vibrated and looked down to see it was Lanie.

"Hey Lanie what's up?" Beckett asked. Esposito's ears perked at the mention of his girlfriend.

"I'm heading out to buy Esposito's present can you make sure he doesn't call me?" Lanie asked.

"Of course don't worry," Beckett replied and hung up. Esposito walked over.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Lanie is visiting a friend and needs me to cover," Beckett lied smoothly. Esposito shrugged and went back to work. After three hours of paperwork Beckett decided she needed a break and went to the break room and started to work the cappuccino machine and made herself one when she noticed Castle was asleep on the couch and wanted to splash something onto him to wake him up, but decided screaming might work.

"CASTLE!" Beckett yelled at Castle immediately waking the poor author up.

"What the heck was that for?" Castle asked a little upset.

"You were asleep and I just couldn't resist," Beckett replied smiling innocently. Castle couldn't stay mad at Beckett when she had that sweet little smile on her face so he figured he'd forgive her.

"Can I go back to sleep?" Castle asked.

"Hmmm," Beckett said "nope." And with that she dragged the author up and brought him to the bull pen. Three more hours later she decided it was time to leave considering it was five minutes till her new favorite movie Charlie St. Cloud came on and since Castle was already gone she decided to leave. What she didn't know was Juliet was just counting the hours until tomorrow and Valentine's Day.

**Just for the record Valentine's Day is tomorrow in this story kay? Good!**


End file.
